edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Peach Creek Army
Peach Creek Army is an''' 'alliance formed by Kevin, The Eds, the Urban Rangers & the kids (Peach Creek Republic). History Background Peach Creek Army is formed by the Peach Creek Republic to fight the X Empire, it's first purpose was a switch, to fight & save Rolf & then, it's second purpose, to fight the X Empire, return to Earth & save it. Space Wars Battle at Rolf's House Main Article: ''Battle at Rolf's House The beginning of the Space Wars, began with the Battle at Rolf's House. Results below: Combatants: *Kevin *Nazz *Jonny *Plank *Ed *Edd *Eddy *Jimmy *Sarah *Rolf's family Casualty's: #Sarah #Jimmy #Jonny #Plank #Nazz Causes of casualty's: *Sarah (survived): After propelling her perfume into Rolf's house, it was put as a withdraw fire, she survived the blow, but was severely injured. *Jimmy (survived, abandoned): After seeing Sarah's withdraw fire, Jimmy abandoned the battle by hiding in the mailbox, he didn't come out until the battle ended, or until Sarah pulled him out. *Jonny (survived): Stuck in Rolf's chimney, caused Plank's casualty *Plank (survived, accidental): Jonny got his head stuck in Rolf's chimney & accidentally rained down ketchup & mustard on Plank. *Nazz (not a real casualty, sacrifice/bait): Nazz was set up as bait, If Rolf's hat was a real Andromedical Octopius, Nazz would've felt the taste of a Kiss of Disaster, The Kiss of Death. Battle of Andromeda Main Article: Battle of Andromeda ''(Battle of Andromeda is inaccessable at this time, redirected to Space Wars) Combatants: *Peach Creek Army *X Empire Casualty's: Peach Creek Army (survived, captured in alarm): The Army was captured by surprise but wasn't killed because of the scientists' & Empire's influence to keep them alive for study. Causes of Casualty's: Above Battle of Planet X Main Article: ''Battle of Planet X ''(Battle of Planet X is inaccessable at this time, redirected to Space Wars) Combatants: #Peach Creek Army *Edd *Eddy *Ed *The kids *Urban Rangers 2. X Empire Casualty's: *X Empire *X ghosts *The Kids *Urban Rangers *Ed Cause of Casualty's: #Ed (survived, captured/rescued):The X Empire captured Ed as the Eds tryed to retreat with the kids. He was rescued by the two Eds. #Peach Creek Republic (survived, captured/rescued): The Urban Rangers & kids were captured, all in labs, however, Jimmy was retained & cloned in liquids to see clones reactions to chemicals between the real one. #X ghosts (real casualty): Killed by an overcharge from a X ghost repulsor while they attempted to Kiss the Eds. #X Empire (real casualty): Killed by Eds & the Army. Flight to Earth Main Article: [[Flight from Planet X|''Flight from Planet X]] Combatants: #Peach Creek Army *Eds *Urban Rangers *Kids 2. X Empire (through X ghosts) Casualty's: *X ghosts *Unknown X Empire soldier Cause of Casualty's: *X ghosts (real casualty): Killed by the repulsor for trying to Kiss the Eds, Urban Rangers & Kids. *X Empire Soldier (real casualty, accidental): Killed by Kissing an X ghost by mistake, intended for the Eds, Main Article: Flight from Andromeda Combatants: #Peach Creek Army *Eds *Urban Rangers *Kids 2. X Empire *X fighters *X interceptors *X ghosts (backup) Casualty's: *X fighters *X interceptors *X Empire soldiers (possible casualty) Cause of Casualty's: *X fighters/X interceptors (real casualty): Killed by Army's laser cannons. *X Empire soldiers (possible real casualty): it occurred X ghosts lost control & Kissed every crew member. See Also *X ghosts *X Empire *X ghost's Kiss *Space Wars